


[Podfic] we can be heroes

by forzandopod



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V, Canonical Character Death, F/F, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-13 20:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3396008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/forzandopod/pseuds/forzandopod
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They develop a dynamic, a delicate balance of quips and sarcasm, bits of gossip traded over a single steaming cup on Peggy’s side of the table.</p>
<p>    Angie is kind, and generous, and has no business in Peggy’s world of espionage and death. Peggy has always known that she was not destined for greatness so much as service of the greater good. She has grown accustomed to sacrifice.</p>
<p>    And yet —</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] we can be heroes

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [we can be heroes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3170288) by [red-russian (winter_hawk)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_hawk/pseuds/red-russian). 



> My first podfic! Created for the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology V

**Cover Artist:** forzandopod

**Length:** 00:08:33 

**Size:** 7.9 MB

**Download:** You can stream or download this podfic as an mp3 [over here](http://forzandopod.kalindalittle.com/podfic/%5bMCU%5d%20we%20can%20be%20heroes.mp3) (thank you [litra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra) for hosting me!)


End file.
